


Isaac Wants To Know More About His New Mommy

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pictures, gifs, subtitle manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just started dating Stiles. Isaac tries to ask Derek about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Wants To Know More About His New Mommy

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

But Derek isn't ready to tell his cubs about their new mommy. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post on tumblr](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/53747458673).


End file.
